Mi vida en un abecedario
by Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F
Summary: El legado de un Hokage, la historia de su vida, resumida en simples palabras pero con un gran significado. Prólogo.


Hola a todos, esta es mi primer historia de la serie de Naruto, pues esta es una temática algo extraña jiji que se me acaba de ocurrir, hasta donde logré pensar este fic será compuesto por capítulos basados en una letra, que forma una palabra poes importante para la vida del personaje, pensé en que fueran 27, pero no hay palabras que queden con todas las letra :S entonces serán un poco mejos jiji o si no puedo repetir letras o algo asi ia veremos :P en fin espero les agrade la historia :D sin más que agregar iniciare nn

La historia esta hecha en primera persona.

La historia contiene spoilers de lo que es la primera temporada antes de llegar al relleno, bueno .. creo que no es tanto spoiler solo para quienes no hayan visto la primera parte nou:P jiji y no es lineal completamente, tiene cosas inventadillas por ahí :O UA

Diálogos … 

Es probable que contenga yaoi, pero con cada capítulo hare mis avisos :D

////\\\\

**Prólogo**

A decir verdad yo nunca espere llevar una vida de la magnitud que la llevé, siento que fue apenas ayer que estaba entrando a ser aprendiz en la aldea oculta de Konoha, lamentablemente de eso ya pasaron 65 años ya que hace una semana cumplí 80.

Cada vez el tiempo pasa más lentamente, pareciera que cuando uno crece el tiempo deja de pasar…y aunque no aparente mis años, yo ya los siento en mi interior, mi agilidad, mi fuerza, nada es lo mismo. Ahora soy el Hokage encargado de la aldea del sonido, ahora todo lo que ocurre en esta aldea está bajo mi supervisión.

En mi festejo de cumpleaños vi personas que han sido sumamente importantes, que me hicieron llegar hasta donde estoy a pesar que nos costo trabajo, años de trabajar juntos, años de molestarnos entre nosotros, pero siempre estuvieron ahí para mí. Ellos lograron que yo viera la vida distinto, que confiara en los demás, y se los agradezco de corazón. Uno de ellos me recomendó un simple ejercicio, me comentó que a el le había funcionado, para nuestra edad es algo muy importante dejar una pequeña parte de nosotros para la siguiente generación de Hokages. Esta pequeña dinámica consta de realizar en un pergamino, enseñanzas que tuve desde que me convertí en gennin hasta llegar al presente. También que dijo que llevara algún patrón, ya fueran letras, números, lugares…

Después de la reunión me dejó pensativo, era una gran idea dejar aquel legado, por lo que he estado todo este tiempo pensando en la forma en que llevará. Por ahora lo más interesante que ha llegado a mi mente es acortar mi vida en palabras, tan simple como eso. Y eso será, tomaré una palabra de cada letra, y daré una de las grandes lecciones que un Hokage necesita saber.

A pesar que apenas las nuevas generaciones me admiran y aprenden lo que pueden cuando tienen la oportunidad de estar a mi lado, hay cosas que veo en pequeños que me recuerdan increíblemente a la persona que yo solía ser…solía ser…así es, yo ya no soy el mismo, con la edad, las batallas, he crecido increíblemente, mucho en sabiduría.

Por suerte a ellos les tocara una gran época de paz, en estos tiempos las aldeas tenemos alianzas, cada una gobernada por un Hokage, a pesar que en antes solo ocupaba el lugar una persona, cuando el 4to murió y dejó a su sucesor el cambió esta regla declarando que cada aldea podría tener su propio gobernante, igual se haría el concurso de selección para ir eligiendo a los más fuertes y sabios que puedan gobernar las aldeas sin crear nuevamente caos.

Puede que no todos hayan estado de acuerdo con el cambio, es más hay algunos rebeldes que luchan por exterminarnos, pero tenemos a los mejores ninjas de cada aldea para protegernos. Esto no quiere decir que nosotros no podamos con ellos, pero debemos tener nuestras precauciones ante cualquier ataque por nuestra edad, y que aun no hemos elegido a nuestros sucesores.

Al parecer la vida parece no tener fin, pero llega un momento donde la realidad nos golpea fuertemente, quizás por eso decidí realizar esto, si hubiera sido en otra etapa de mi vida seguro no hubiera hecho caso a la palabras de aquel amigo mío. En cambió el llegó en el tiempo más exacto, y ahora es cuando mi historia comienza.

////\\\\

Bien como pueden ver apenas fue un pequeño prólogo de donde salió la idea jiji, espero les guste y me dejen un review :D i lo más rápido posible me pondré a escribir el nuevo cap:D

Nus vemos, y de antemano gracias por leer mi fic nn

**Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F.**


End file.
